The Black Rose
by Megatron376
Summary: "remember remember the 5th of November the gunpowder treason and plot I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason would ever be forgot" what happens when a London freedom fighter/terrorist ends up reincarnated into remnant will he die or will he find some one more special and lovable then evey desclaimer I own neither v for vendetta or rwby
1. The beginning of a new rose

[the black rose: a v for vendetta rwby crossover] Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta or Rwby and this is my first fanfic in general so enjoy and give me constructive cridism so enjoy

"Remember remember the 5th of November the gunpowder treason and plot I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason would ever be forgot" those words echoed inside of V's mind as he slowly awoke in a white void "  
where am I?" he asked to anyone who was listening even though he was the only one there  
"you are nowhere but everywhere mister V" a voice said and V looked around and saw no one there  
"who are you' V asked then a female appears who looks like evey  
"evey?' V asked  
"no I am the guardian of limbo I only take the form of those people once loved" the person asked  
"then why am I the only one here" v asked again puzzled as he is the only one talking to this guardian  
"because maybe you can make a difference in another world" the guardian said  
"but how I am died" he said making the guardian facepalm  
"I meant you may have your memory and skills but you will be born into a different world with different creatures fighting styles history and fuel called Dust"  
the guardian said bluntly  
"oh interesting only what is dust though it seems interesting" v questioned  
"it is a fuel/ammunition that this world uses to fight the grimm and im sorry but that is all I can say but I will tell you what people that are called Faunas are they are for short humans with animal traits and characteristics who aren't treated equally"  
the guardian explained and v was surpired by all the thing he was learning "interesting" v said  
"now off you go" the guardian opened a white door and V walked to it carefully  
"and I hope you don't mind living with two girl" then pushes V in without him being able to say or reject then everything fades to black.

End


	2. The Birth of the Black Rose Chapter 1

[the black rose chapter 2: the birth of a dark rose]

Disclaimer: I do not own V for vendetta or RWBY and I will also be using our calendar because I don't like trying to figure it out so enjoy anyway

It was a cold dark damp night in a hospital on Nov the 5th in 1995 as a beautiful woman is giving birth to a beautiful baby girl with silver eyes and black hair with red tint in her hair like her mother then she started to go into labor again and after two hours of her pushing the other child out who was a beautiful male with jet black hair and red eyes and the mother held both children she and the other male in the room were thinking of names they named the girl Ruby Rose but the boy they were stumped on then the wife had the best idea ever  
"let's call him V. V Rose" she said  
"good name summer I like it kid looks too much like me I'll say" the male said  
"well let's hope not Qrow" they leave the hospital with both children in their arms and head home with them both and make it back home to Patch

{TIMESKIP}

As days turned to weeks and weeks to months and months turned to years the family/team of STRQ watched their children grow but they watched V in astonishment as he passed his classes with A's and can fight like an extreme huntsman that he could fight and beat the team in training sessions and could box ozpin to a standstill that they sometimes questioned if he was there son but on one day in particular he was in his 5th grade class during lunch and he saw a bully picking on a young rabbit Faunus that made V get up and broke the bully's arm and kicked him away and helped her to the nurse and was sent to the principal's office and explained what happened and why he broke the bully's arm then was suspended then grounded for two months but before he was grounded he told his father/uncle this  
"people should not be discriminated because they are different because then it will only come back to haunt and hunt you" and went to his room and as the two months past he read historical texts and great novels one of the novels was about a man with two souls then he went back to school and finished his classes then he started to think to himself  
"maybe this world can teach me history's and about things I never knew about" before he could think anymore the bunny girl came up to him and she blushes  
"H-hello" she said quietly but loud enough for him to turn and face her  
"u-uh we never really introduced each other I'm velvet" she held her hand out and V looked at her then bowed and took her hand and kissed it making her blush  
"I am V it is nice to meet you miss velvet" he stood back up and the intercom came on  
"students and teachers please bring your 5th grade students to the graduation ceremony" that whole thing made V sigh  
"well I guess I bid the adu" V bows and leaves to the ceremony

End


	3. THE BLACK ROSE the shining beacon chap2

[the black rose chapter 2 part 1: the shining beacon arival]

Disclaimer: you guys already know the drill I own neither v for vendetta or RWBY so sit back and enjoy and I will be taking a break for a while and I will be making a poll on who V should date after the next few chapters and this was a fucking long chapter to write so sorry about that.

It was a beautiful day in the park and v was twirling a rose in his hand remembering everything he did to change the course of his world forever embedding the 5th of November forever in their memory but his thoughts were interrupted when a certain red and black scythe wielding girl grabbed him into a hug "hello Ruby" V said as he knew that ball of energy as soon as she hugged him

"hi V!" Ruby said energetically

"what are you doing here you little ball of energy?" V questioned

"looking for you your supposed to be packing to head to beacon remember" ruby said as V remembered that he was supposed to be packing for beacon after his little training session with ozpin where ozpin bet if V would win he would be accepted into beacon and after the twenty minutes of fighting V bested ozpin and was accepted into beacon itself

"ahh yes now I remember now let's get home" he still held the rose in his hand and Ruby saw it

"you were thinking about mom weren't you" she asked and V responded somberly

"yes anyway lets go" they go home and V starts packing his bags for beacon

{TIMESKIP}

That night a phone call rung in the house and the only one awake was V and he picked it up and rushed out the door like a bolt of lightning after hearing his sister was at the police station and when he sees her with his eyes red as hell but she hugs tackled him and she shouts

"IM GOING TO BEACON WITH YOU GUYS!" that made V lose his anger and hugs her back and smiles

"that's great now come on let's get home you can the story at the house" ruby smiled and responded happily

"ok" she skipped down the road with him back to his home with a big smile on her face which on the airship turned to horror as she was bear hugged by her sister

"Oh I can't believe my baby sisters going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop" Ruby crocked out but V was able to pull them apart

"please yang no need to choke her death" V said "but I'm so proud of you!" yang said

"as am I" V said

"Really, guys, it was nothing" ruby said

"what do you mean! It was incredible! Everyone at beacon will think you're the bee's knees!" yang said

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" ruby said and while those two where arguing V slipped away and looked around the bullhead in curiosity and astonishment at how this machine worked only on dust and the second astonishing thing was the view it was more if not more wonderful then London itself but as then the bullhead reached a sort of castle like structure that was the academy and he jumped and landed on the ground and decided to look around before everyone else and was once again amazed by this architecture

"if only London had buildings like theses" he thought but then snapped out of his thoughts by an explosion and went to it only to find ruby being scolded by one of the many Schnees he has heard of and it just so happened to be Weiss schnee heir to the company herself

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" she screamed and ruby was confused and picked up one of the cases

"Give me that!" she took it from ruby and opened it and pulled out a red vial

"This is Dust, mined and purified from Schnee Quarry." Ruby still not understanding gives a

"uhhh" in response and the next thing she said made V snap when she asked ruby

"are you brain dead?" and in his anger, he was about to choke her but toke a breath and left knowing ruby was going to get out of the situation she was in and went to the amphitheater for the briefing

{TIMESKIP AFTER OZPIN SPEECH BECAUSE I AM NOT PUTTING IN OZPINS SPEECH WORD FOR WORD}

After the briefing V did not put everything in his locker instead he had something else in mind and he slipped away from everyone else and pulled out his Guy Falk's mask

"thank god I still have this" he then left to look around some more of the academy

"you're up early" a voice said and V unsheathed his knifes and turned around to see Ozpin

"oh sorry professor" V said and sheathed his knifes

"it is alright V" Ozpin said

"but what are you doing up at this time of night" he said and V responded

"just looking around and I need to ask you something" Ozpin raised an eyebrow

"and that would be" V sighed

"I'm hunting a man who wears this symbol on his gloves" holds up an omega symbol on it

"the man goes by the name of Adam Taurus that man is a monster who I'm hunting and I need to find him and bring down the white fang" Ozpin sighed

"a bullhead will be waiting for you after initiation at 12:00 pm tomorrow"

V smiled behind his mask

"thank you my friend" he is about to go back to the amphitheater but is caught by ozpin "just promise me and all staff and your two sisters that you will come back in time for class" V looks down

"very well professor" leaves and goes to sleeps with the other students

End


	4. A Quick Annoncement

or pm hey guy Megatron376 here sorry I haven't made a chapter in a while I've been going through things IRL and I want to ask you guys something is should I do one of the metro last light bonus mission HEAVY SQUAD and RWBY crossover while I work on the black rose comment down below or pm me if I should or wait until I finish black rose which I hope ill pick back up on after all of volume 4 comes out so thanks for understanding and stuff like that :3 love you guys!


	5. I'm sorry

I'm going to work on black rose when I have more ideas for it but right now I have a good idea on my other story of The Reich Soldier of remnant so again I'm sorry for this


End file.
